


You Asked Me

by 2babyturtles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Love, Old Age, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2babyturtles/pseuds/2babyturtles
Summary: It's been years since they met and now they'll meet again.





	You Asked Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lareine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareine/gifts).



> It's bed time so I am going to leave this as a baby fic BUT I will write more!! <3 I like this bit. x)

_Viktor,_   
_You asked me to write you and I guess that’s what I’m doing. Hi!_   
_Hermione_

_Hermy,_  
_Hello, Hermy. I am so glad to hear from you! It’s strange to be home. I graduated and don’t really know what to do with myself now._  
 _Viktor_

Hermione read the letter several times before tucking it into a shoebox. Her mom was calling, probably because dinner was done, but she couldn’t seem to focus. Crumpled wads of paper from the last time she’d tried to write to Viktor still littered the floor and she hated to think of writing again. Every time she tried, she couldn’t help feeling silly. Who was she that she should have a pen pal in some famous wizard in another country? No, she wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t be just one of his fans. She tucked the shoebox under her bed and left it there, thinking about it nearly everyday.

 _Hermy,_  
_I’m not sure if my last letter got to you. I hope I haven’t offended you somehow. Fall is coming and I know you’ll be starting school again soon._  
 _Viktor_

_Hermione,_   
_I can be respectful. I wish you all the very best._   
_Viktor_

_Viktor,_  
_I have so much to say and I just don’t really know how to say it. I hope you can understand. This year has been…hard. I want to write more. I’m fighting a lot of battles here and it feels good to talk to someone who understands._  
 _Hermione_  
 _P.S. “Hermy” is fine._

Viktor read the letter several times. Smoothing his fingers across the inked words might’ve threatened to fade them out, but he was careful. He wrote back quickly and was excited to receive another reply.

 _Hermy,  
__I’ve been reading the newspapers and I am so afraid for you and your family. It was so wonderful to see you at the wedding and if you need me, just call for me._  
_Viktor_

The Daily Prophet came regularly but it was so censored that it was hard for Viktor to parse the truth from the lies. Still, he scoured the paper everyday, sure that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be proud to say he’d captured the close friend of Harry Potter. Sometimes, Viktor had to remind himself to let go of the paper when Harry’s face was on it.

Certainly he was grateful for the sacrifices of the Boy Who Lived, but he couldn’t help hating him for taking such a special person away. It was a dangerous world for muggleborns and Viktor shivered to think about it. He didn’t receive another letter for a long time.

 _Viktor,_  
_Let’s meet._  
 _Hermione_

Hermione Granger-Weasley was nervous when she took the first steps into the Leaky Cauldron that day. With shaky hands and fading vision, she hated to go anywhere alone, but the thought of bringing her children—Ron’s children—was harder somehow. Of course, Rose and Hugo were both very supportive and they’d been the ones to suggest this plan, but it was still so hard. Somehow, despite everything she knew about ghosts and death, it wasn’t any easier when Ron passed away.

After some years, Rose finally admitted that she’d found the old shoebox full of letters. It didn’t take much convincing for Hermione to write to her old friend and Viktor had been happy to arrange a time to meet. If it wasn’t for his voice, the same soft, warm voice he’d had all those years ago, she might not’ve seen him.

“Hermy?” he asked, her petname from another lifetime curling gently around his tongue. He sounded so scared and Hermione realized that he was just as nervous as she was. She hadn’t even thought to ask if he’d ever married.

“Viktor,” she breathed in response, turning to face him. The same dark eyes she’d become so familiar with at one point peered back at her with the sort of awkward delight he’d always had. She wanted to laugh then. Memories of girls swarming him at Hogwarts and around town hadn’t been so funny at the time, but now, seeing this grey old Quidditch player with his nervous smile and friendly eyes, it all seemed too funny.

“You asked me to meet you,” Viktor said softly. “And I guess that’s what I’m doing. Hi.”


End file.
